Seikatsu Seifuku (Conquering Life)
by Bl33dingArt
Summary: An innocence twisted, warped. Turned to greed, wrath and pride, the Universe is for the taking for those who wish it. But only the strong will make it, only one will Rule it all. Let the Conquest begin. The stars shall glimmer red with the blood of all life. (The first few chapters will be short.)
1. Prologue

The universe is ever expanding, life is forever growing, evolving, _learning_. Hundreds of thousands of galaxies with hudreds of trillions of stars that they are comprised of and around each star is the everlasting _potential_ for life to exist. So many different planets with different environments, each generating its own evolution of life or lack thereof. But there are several hundred planets that are Keystops to the rest of the universe. Each of them vital gateways that if controlled by one source could help to bring either everlasting peace, or endless destruction.

One of the most common forms of life among the stars, from years of expansion and breeding, is the Human Race. Once belonging solely to their home planet of Earth, the humans began spreading, on quests of holding peace while others of their kind sought only to destroy or conquer all other life. In the quest for peace, an organization known as the Plumbers was formed by the humans and quickly began to spread, recruiting other lifeforms that wished to uphold and instill peace among the stars. The most famous Plumbers of course were a select group of humans known for their ingenuity, intelligence, strength, and wisdom. This group, composed of Magister Maxwell Tennison, Benjamin (10,000) Tennison, Gwendolyn (Lucky Girl) Tennison, Kevin E. Levin, and Rook Blonko, would save their worlds, and the Universe, countless times, whether it be from a renewed existensial formation or conquering and destruciton by intergalactic warlods and empires. However, as time is wont to do, they fell to Death's Firm grip, with the Plumber organizations soon failing after them.

Nothing could be done by the Great Thinker Azmuth of Galvan Prime to forestall these events. Nor could the power of Professor Paradox, an innexistent and wholely formed human turned Entity of Time itself alter these events.

Benjamin Tennison would fall on a beast planet, one of the Keystop Planets, to perhaps his greatest foe Vilgax whom had gathered an extensive armada that had begun to simultaneously begun to raze the Intergalactic Plumber bases to scraps and rubble. Benjamin Tennison would, in retaliation use his most powerful of forms, a Celestial Sapien he called Alien X, to remove Vilgax and his forces from existence when learning of this fact, and in doing so would drain his own lifeforce leaving only his cooling body behind.

But in the end his sacrifice would not matter. The Plumbers had fallen, planets, solar systems even, were destroyed and those that were aware of extraterrestrial life would deem the stars to unsafe to travel any further and so Species would blockade their planets and refuse contact with all other sentient life. Races would forget the others and life would continue. Even the human colonies that had begun to settle on other planets reamained where they were and would go further from there. They would live. They would Thrive on their new worlds.

It is the beast planet on which Benjamin Tennison passed on from that would grown into a new race of humans. A race that could wield an energy unlike so many others. An Anodite, a life form composed of enrgey itself, Mana, would breed into the human colonies on this planet but that ability, taht power, would devolve and seap into the core of the planet itself and would be lost to the people until one woman would bring about an entirely new era in her greed. She would give birth to a man that would one day seal her away and cast her into a sattelite prison made of the land of the planet and cast it into the skies tonforever keep her away. This planet would come to be known as the world of Jinsei. The workd of Life, for that world would thrive and become something great. Through devestation and war it would thrive.

It is on this distant world, once so advanced that it could travel among the stars, but befallen to time and war, that our story begins. It begins with a child, once innocent but waroed through hatred, wrath, greed, and self-pride.

A child that was prophecised to bring either Great Peace or Terrible Destruction.

Such potential, twisted, overtaken and formed into a wretched thing.


	2. Chapter 1: An Oath Sworn

**AN: I am in need of a Beta reader and will welcome any assistance provided. I am using the basic WordPad to write at the current time and that most likely will not be changing anytime soon. Pm me if you would like to fulfill this need.**

 **Chapter 1: An Oath Sworn**

He could feel it. The hatred they reeked of. The hatred they had for _Him_. He didn't know why, but that didn't matter anymore. He had grown accustomed to it all, more or less. Things had always been this way. His first memories were not of love and warmth, but of a vibrant Red Hate Filled Gaze. And every memory since then always felt saturated with it.

He used to hope that it all was a twisted nightmare and that he would wake up someday and he would find himself with a loving mother and a proud father and a sweet little sister.

He learned quickly that it wouldn't happen.

He went day after day knowing only the vile hate filled stares of the villagers. Not a shred of kindness in sight. Not from the youngest of children, nor the oldest of the elders. Not even the village's precious Hokage. His face and words would show an untrue softness but his eyes, his Soul, betrayed him every time.

And because of this hatred, he was forced to live as though he were some wild beast. Forced to hunt and forage for his meals. Made to feel less than even the simplest of life ever could. He learned fast because he had to survive.

He used to have such lovely dreams, ones of kindness, acceptance, of love for him. But his dreams began to change. They became nightmares. Dark forms grabbing him, pulling, scratching along his form. He could almost feel the phantom pain from those incorporeal wounds when he woke in cold sweats night after night. And those wretched nightmares changed him. He began to want. He began to thirst for more. More than his life was. He wanted them to feel His hatred for once. To feel his pain. His loneliness. His sorrow. He wanted what they had. A home filled with meaningless objects that would maybe give him some form of wholeness that escaped him every day.

He wanted more than any of them could ever have. He wanted them to suffer as he had suffered. Forever.

He knew what he wanted then, as his eyes drifted to the glimmers of light speckled across the night skies.

"I will have everything. The Light and The Dark shall be mine, as will everything they touch. The stars will shine for me. Only for me."

At the tender age of eight, Naruto Uzumaki knew what he wanted. And it wasn't the slovenly life he lived then. He wanted to rule like the various Daimyo ruled. But he would rule over it all.

The Universe and everything it held would be His. He didn't know how just yet, but it would happen. He could _feel_ it.

"I will want for nothing. I will have everything. This, I swear."

And with those almost silent words his eyes lost the last shine of innocence, and began to gleam in Greed. Yes, it would be his, no matter the cost.


	3. Down Deep

**Chapter 2: Down Deep**

He had been living in these caves for so long, close to three seasons. There wasn't much moisture in the tunnels. No where near the amount that should have been there to create the rock formations that were dispersed throughout. He couldn't find any runoff points where the water would drain away. He'd figure it out someday but for now he was rather glad for that lack of moisture, there was far less mold and bothersome insects inside the tunnels as well. It was far better than living on the streets he supposed. Much more room, plenty of escapes routes while being sheltered from the harsh weather Konoha was susceptible to during winter.

While the tunnels were safe for him, it lacked that ability to fulfill that driving need to socialize with others like all other humans had on some basic instinctual level. So, as a way to distract from that cold denial of his humanity he would spend his time slowly exploring, and mentally mapping, the entirety of the complex cave structure. So far he hadn't found anything of note besides a series of small, rough, closet sized rooms that seemed to show themselves every seventy feet or so in he would go. He hadn't gone past four hundred or so feet in, he simply didn't have the means to do so without becoming irrecoverably lost within the depths. He used a long worn tether made from a series of vines from the forest surrounding the main entrance he used for the caves. It stopped him from becoming lost as he would tie one end to himself and the other around a column at the entrance and follow it back when he had reached the end of the makeshift rope.

This was how he filled his days. The village had become far to unsafe, too dangerous, for him to bother traversing though it anymore. He no longer showed himself there. His body had stopped requiring constant sustenance a few weeks back. He didn't know why nor did he question it. The hunger pains no longer wracked his body every hour like they had not too long ago and for that he was grateful no matter the reason behind it. He instead required large amounts of water. That, he decided, was far easier to fulfill.

Replacing that hunger though, was a need for something far different. His body needed less to subside on, but his mind went the opposite direction. He craved knowledge, to learn new things, to explore. And so He did. He would spend an hour or two every evening, walking through the forests that surrounded the shinobi training grounds and sometimes, if he was lucky, he would find a scroll or a book left behind by a careless genin or chunin. But all they were good for was a distraction. He had never learned to read before he was forced to hide himself away. He could talk fairly well, better than most of the children his age he had observed before his departure from society. But he couldn't read, so the only useful bits of those treasures he gathered were the pictures that sometimes lay within.

He would teach himself he decided, but that meant he would have to go back to the village to do so, he could not learn from himself, but he could learn from the villagers, even if they didn't know they were teaching him. He actually felt rather smug at that. The people that hated him so very much would indirectly be helping him. He let out a small chuckle at that thought.

* * *

The last three weeks had been so very kind to him; he had managed to pilfer several instructional books from the civilian academy's first year students when they were out during their recess. He had managed to grab one of the newer books, one of the ones that would sound out the words on the pages as he went through it. It was, at that time, his greatest treasure.

Not only did he recover the book, but he had also managed to obtain two large but light metal barrels he could use in his cave. One would be left outside with a cloth tied over the lip of it to collect and purify rain water of any impurities that would have otherwise tainted his water source. The other he took inside after using a jagged kunai he had found on one of his foraging runs of the training grounds to press holes through the side of the barrel about halfway up. He would use this as a makeshift fireplace when it began to get colder.

Things were progressing rather well he would say.

* * *

It seemed whatever Gods existed loved to toy with him. He was on another supply run through the training grounds when an Inuzuka genin had come back to the training ground to collect the scroll and kunai he had left behind in his rush to head home. The girl had seen him picking up and bagging the kunai scattered around and had noticed the scroll peeking out of his satchel and had not seen fit to even ask him his reason for taking said items. Granted, he was pilfering them for his own use, but still. The nerve.

She she had ran at him full kilter, her small hound pup bolting along side of her. And so rather than stay still and be caught and turned in to the Konohoa Military Police Force, he too, turned away and started to run as fast as he could away form the hostile female. He didn't make it more than three hundred yards before the ground gave out below him as he ducked into a small opening below the large roots of a tree and he plummeted down into a rough and jagged hallway of rusted and dented metal scraps that tore into him as he descended.

He could hear the girl stop somewhere above him some twenty feet, breathing slightly heavy from her mad dash at him. At least it seemed she couldn't find the hole he fell into. After roughly ten minutes of the rough scratching and grinding of her feet above him and the quiet barks of the girls hound, she finally left mumbling to herself about the "...thieving brat that should've stayed still and taken his beating," as she put it.

One crisis averted, however as he made to stand up he took notice of how deeply he had been cut on his arm during the tumble down. He had been losing a steady stream of blood the entire time he was waiting for the girl to leave.

He didn't understand. He should have been found by her if he was bleeding so much. Not only that but he should've bled to death by then with how much blood he had lost.

It was then that he noticed the slight reddish orange glimmer that seemed to flow through his blood and as he did so his blood did something so very _strange_ that he proceeded to check if he hit his head on the way down after the occurrence ran its course.

His blood. It had _shined_ and then started _going back into him_. It seemingly reversed its flow entirely and became to _seep_ back into his wound leaving the dirt and dust on the ground completely undisturbed as though someone had not just bled out on it. It waved and curled and _danced_ as it made its way back into him sealing the wound behind it as it finished returning to him with another glimmer of red-orange light.

How very strange. He would have to study this later, but first, returning back to his Tunnels. Going up was so very clearly out of the option as not only could he not reach the hole twenty something feet above him but the girl could possibly be waiting close by for him to come out so she could catch him. He had no other choice, he'd have to follow this dark hallway until he could find a way out. Quite the terrifying experience for the average nine year old. But he wasn't average, no, he had just witnessed his far superiority for himself. As far as he knew no other nine year old could return their blood to their bodies, especially after surviving such a large fall. So he stood up, grabbing a few small stones that had come down with him and pocketing them. No idea what he might run into down here best to have _something_ to test the areas with. He shouldered his satchel that had slackened during his little crisis, picked a direction and started walking, his eyes already well adjusted to darkness from living within his Tunnels for so long.

He palmed one of the small stones he had gathered and etched a small swirl onto the wall behind where he fell, just in case he had to come back for some reason. He decided that at every turn he made that mad more than one option of direction, he would lave a mark on the wall so he wouldn't just stumble around blindly in the dark looking for a way out.

He had been walking for close to an hour now, so he assumed without no way of knowing the time, and he still hadn't found a way out. It seemed these halls went much farther than even his Tunnels did. He had only come to two cross-ways that he took, never once cycling back through any previous point.

He decided to stop. He would rest for a few minutes here, then continue on. He must have been a good mile away from where he had started initially, and frankly, it terrified him. To be this far down and away from his comfort zone. It seemed he may never make it out. But he would persevere. He had to. He had sworn to rule after all, and he couldn't do that if he was dead.

He reached into his satchel and brought out a canister of water. The last of the water he had on him. He would have to make it last, no telling how long he would be down here. He leaned back against the wall and had just begun to tilt the canister back for a quick sip when the wall began to shift behind him. He quickly moved away and turned around as the wall cracked and shook slowly, a grinding, groaning sound coming from it, seeming to reverberate around him in every direction, louder than anything he had ever heard.

Sections of the wall began to fall away in chunks, crashing and crumbling to the ground as a thin opening began to widen between two sections of the wall that had not fallen. It stopped about three feet wide with a lurch. Eyes wide, sweeping across the new entry way, he wondered if there were any other hidden doors he had passed and not known about.

He took a step forward into the new room, darkness seeping from the far reaches, consuming everything within and as he did so an even louder sound began, a deep whirring sound somewhere far off, yet still close by. And suddenly there was light, it was flickering, bright at first with small breaks of darkness between until it finally settled on being _bright_.

He couldn't believe what he saw before him. A large _cavern_ was set before him, outcroppings like those of the school desks lining the far wall coming to life giving off strangely lit and bright images on their surface through a thin layer of dust. His eyes swept over the rest of the room. It seemed as though a battle had taken place here long ago. There were large gaping holes in the wall to his far, and he meant _far_ , right while large thick cables and cords fell out or drooped from the ceiling, some of the lights above not being activated either from being broken or disconnected from the circuitry, an odd suit of armor resided in a large chair in front of the desk-like structure on the far wall, slouched above it. The ceiling seemed to be around forty or so feet above him. He could of sworn he had been level the entire time and hadn't sloped down anywhere so why was it so far up?

As he stared at this magnificent place around him, a voice seemed to resonate from nowhere yet everywhere, changing in pitch and volume at eh beginning but leveling out soon enough.

 **"** _ **Th**_ _is is Pl_ _ **um**_ _ber Ba_ _se D_ _ **el**_ _ **t**_ _a_ **-Six-Hundred-Thirty-Three. State your name and intent or be neutralized."** As the last word was spoken several panels slid back against the walls and ceiling, releasing odd cylindrical forms that turned to his location, some letting off steady red rays of light from smaller cylinders above or below the main one that moved over his form before settling on his chest.

* * *

 **AN: Reviews are welcome and more than appreciated, if any spelling/typing errors are noticed, please, let me know.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **-Bloodykignsman**


End file.
